Dragon ball:Reborn
by DRADX
Summary: The will to be the strongest in the universes That is what it means to be a Sayian, never look to the top always stand there.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone it that Guy that most likely you don't know coming to you with a new story/idea that was floating around in my head. you see while looking around for a good Bleach crossover to read... I found nothing, and i got bored so I made my own.**

 **so let me give you a little breakdown on what you should expect to see:**

 **1\. Ichigo won't act like Ichigo because he's a Saiyan hell he even looks different from the Ichigo you would have come to know and love. you can call him an OC if you like, but please don't come crying to me about how he's not Ichigo, and how ichigo would never do this or do that.**

 **2\. this is my take on what ichigo would be like as a Saiyan, so please don't complain because I did give you warning.**

 **3\. yes I did change ichigo's name, hair and face to fit into the Dragon ball verse, let's be honest can you see OUR Ichigo has a dragon ball Character, well i can't.**

 **4\. one last thing, I don't thing ANY bleach or naruto Characters can beat anyone from the Dragon ball world theirs just no way that can happen, and i know some fans of their favorite like to hype up their Characters (yes i'm look at you naruto fandom, geez it's like you guys can't take an L. I mean no offense but theirs no way Itachi or any naruto character can come close to DBZ. and i sure as hell know that no Bleach character could stand up to anyone in Dragon ball so don't come at me saying that I'm a bleach fanboy, this is set in the dragon ball world so I'll set the powerlevels how i see fit.)**

 **if all of that doesn't turn you off of this story then i'll like to welcome you to my new story... OH I don't own ether Bleach or Dragon ball.**

* * *

Planet Vegeta, home world to the Saiyan race who are a fighting race that, since ancient times, have lived a violent and inhumane lifestyle, where they attack numerous planets to build up wealth and goods. the planet is "ruled" by a Saiyan named king Vegeta the most powerful saiyan to this day.

that was not always how it was, the planet was once know as planet plant and was shared with the Tuffles. The Saiyans lived in the arid wastelands, while the Tuffles lived in great cities, employing advanced technology. Eventually the Saiyans attacked, vowing to conquer the Tuffle's great cities and extinguish the race. This sparked a ten year long war, Although the Saiyans were bigger in size and physically far superior, they were fewer in number compared to the Tuffles. The Tuffles had a trump card in the form of their technology to read the power levels of the Saiyans and advanced weaponry such as blasters to hold them off. Then, around Age 730, the Saiyans were able to transform into Great Apes thanks to the full moon that only appeared once every 100 years on the planet, with this, they finally annihilated the Tuffles and renamed the planet,Planet Vegeta, after their commanding hero, King Vegeta.

after their victory over the Tuffles, the Saiyans were approached by the Arcosians. The Arcosians had money and technology, but their planet was unsuitable, so they hired a group of Saiyans to take over a planet for them in return, they would share their technology with the Saiyans. Over the years, the Saiyans also learned how to use the Tuffles advanced equipment and became smarter and less barbaric, although they still lusted for fighting and destruction.

about a year following the Saiyan victory over the Tuffles, the planet was conquered by Frieza's empire and the Saiyans like many other races were drafted to serve as soldiers in Frieza's military under the Galactic Frieza Army. Due to the Saiyans innate strength and penchant for violence, they were considered to be useful mercenaries and assisted in the conquering of many planets, or if assignment called for it the eradication of the planet's population.

* * *

Age:731

in a Saiyan birthing room there were three occupants two females and one male.

the male has unkempt hair which partially stands on end, slightly darker skin and sharp eyes. he wears a dark blue and green Battle Armor, a long-legged jumpsuit under his Armor with red arm and leg bands, and a green Scouter on his left eye, this mans name is Bardock a low class Saiyan and he was currently waiting on his first child to be born or has the female doctor just told him children has in twins. he winced after hearing his wife Gine screamed at him to pay attention.

Gine is a woman of average height and slender build. She has a light complexion, onyx eyes, and shaggy black hair reaching her shoulders. Gine has a gentle and caring personality, and because of that, she was not cut out for fighting. Even more, she was able to form a genuine union with Bardock of companionship, which is a rare case for Saiyans, who normally do not develop male-female relationships except for breeding purposes.

"one more push now," the Saiyan doctor said as she prepared to catch the first baby.

breathing in and then pushing has hard as she could, she was rewarded with the sound of her first child crying in the arms of the female doctor, but she didn't have the time to rest has the other baby came out a bit with less pain and much quicker than the first.

seeing her two sons born and given to their father she closed her eyes to take a short rest.

seeing his wife sleeping Bardock tapped his Scouter and looked at his two crying sons in his arms.

"A powerlevel of 700!" Bardock read the Scouter out loud has he looked to the one of his sons with the longest hair. that was about an average Saiyans powerlevel when they were born,he just hoped that his son would grow stronger.

"WHAT, a powerlevel of 3,000!" Bardock shouted as he looked to his second son, what he could tell from looking at the boy was that like every other Saiyan he had spiked up hair, with two thin bangs in the front of his face( think future trunks ssj hair style when he went back to the future to beat cell.) he had black eyes and his hair was also black. so what could have made him so powerful? sure he didn't have the power to be given the rank of elite but he was sure his son wasn't a low-class, Bardock himself had a powerlevel of about 6,000 but was never promoted to a mid-class saiyan.

"what happened?" Gine cried out as she heard Bardock's shout.

"this ones powerlevel is pretty high," he said nodding his head towrads his second son.

Gine let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, the fact that BOTH of her children were OK was all that really mattered to her, but having one of them with a high powerlevel was always welcomed news, " how much do they have?" she asked while getting up weakly and standing to her feet.

"this one as a powerlevel of 700," he told her and she nodded because every saiyan knew that they would grow stronger the older they got even if they didn't train their bodies the gravity would do that for you.

"then I'll name him...Raditz," she said while looking at her long haired son.

"Raditz,huh." Bardock said testing how the name sound.

"what about this one?" she asked while take Raditz from his father.

"you won't belive this,you'll have to see it for yourself." Bardock said then took his Scouter off and placed it on his wife.

has she looked to her second son to scan his powerlevel, her eyes widen in shock at what she sew " 3,000!" she all but yell, poor baby Raditz just started to cry again.

"I told you," Bardock said with a smirk then brought his son up to face his mother and still crying brother.

"so what are we gonna name him?" he asked his wife hoping to get her input.

"...Daiko, we'll name him Daiko." she said smiling down at her son in his fathers hands.

" Raditz and Daiko, there good names." he told her as he showed one of his rare smiles.

* * *

 **well that's the intro Chapter you. tell me if you liked it, if you didn't then that ok too I know you can't win them all.**

 **Daiko(it's a vegetable sounding name) is my Ichigo in this story and i'm making him look kind of like Future Trunks when he went back to the future to beat the androids and cell the only difference is his hair is black not gold. I'll have Trunks keep his long hair from the start( when he first comes to the past), I find that I've always liked Trunks post time chamber look more than his normal look.**

 **Daiko/ichigo(I'll stop calling him ichigo from now on) is the son of Bardock and Gine also the fraternal twin brother of Raditz and the older brother to goku/ Kakarot.**

 **Powerlevels:**

 **Daiko(baby)- 3,000**

 **Raditz(baby)- 700**

 **Bardock(6 year before father of goku)-6,000**

 **Gine- 1,500**

 **King Vegeta- 12,000**

 **Vegeta(baby)- 5,000**

 **Frieza(first form)- 530,000.**

 **Timeline: it is 6 years before Planet Vegeta is destroyed and 5 years before Kakarot was born.**

 **18 or Bulma which one is better or maybe both... anyways latter guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, it is I that one guy that you may have forgotten, I don't really have anything to say but I'll be update may S.P.D story next so you could look forwards to that.**

 **enjoy the read**.

4 years later.

It had been four years of restless missions and non stop training for our young saiyan Daiko, ever since he was a baby the only thing he knew was battle and destruction, the fact that he was strong meant he was sent to some random planet to conquer it for someone called frieza. Someone he didn't even know what he or she looks like.

"This is getting boring…" Daiko sighed as he looked around the fiery city of a once peaceful planet call Yamak, over the past four years of training he had gotten too strong for someone his age as his mother always told him, not many four year old could say they boasted a powerlevel of 6,900. well there was the prince but Daiko alway told himself that it was because of his royal blood or something along those line.

"These missions are getting way too easy,huh?" Raditz asked taking in his brother's appearance with the flames of the burning city as his background, his brother wore the same type of saiyan battle armor as their father the only difference was he replaced the green with red, there was no shoulder pads like the standard saiyan battle armor and unlike their father he didn't have the leg bands instead only wearing the a set of red armbands. Raditz wore the standard set of battle armor with his being black and brown in color.

"Say the guy owe didn't do anything."Daiko whispered while checking his green Scouter for any survivors.

"I heard that!" Raditz yelled at his brother it wasn't his fault that his powerlevel was 1,200 sometimes he wondered why he was born in a house of monsters, hell even their mother now that she started to go on missions with their father and her old team again is becoming more powerful, and he didn't want to even think about his father there were rumors going around that he was catching up to king Vegeta.

Noticing Daiko not giving a response Raditz looked over to him only to see his brother looking off into the distance as three figures grow closer by the second and only when they were visible did his scouter started to sound off with their powerlevels.

"Two 800s and one 1,500,huh?"Daiko stared as they landed a bit away from him and his brother, he noticed the two with the powerlevel of 800 were a male that looked like he was in his late twenties and a female around the same age, the one with the powerlevel of 1,500 was an old looking man with a long white bard… and they were all green with dark dots on their heads.

"Were you the ones that did this?" the male asked looking down on the two alien children, you could hear the anger in his voice.

"This? No it was space Santa… honest." Raditz said mockingly while firing a ki blast at a random building, " that one was a space duck." he laughed.

"You little demons!" the female yelled and was about to move forward only to be stopped by the elderly person.

"Pinra, stay your hand for the moment, young ones what have we done to earn this?" the Elder asked looking to the two kids.

"What you've done? Nothing really we just want you gone… permanently." Raditz answered him with Daiko not paying attention to the little back and forth between his brother and three. He just crossed his arms and zoned out everything until they stopped talking.

"Even if you both are nothing but children… this act is UNFORGIVABLE!" the Elder yelled with his aura coming to life and kicking up a lot of dust.

"Pinra, Pikkon you two handle the one with the mouth, i'll take care of the other one." the Elders spoke in a commanding voice.

"Yes master!" they both answer.

"This way." Raditz told the two as he flew off into another part of the city with the two hot on his trail, leaving Daiko with the old man.

* * *

 **Raditz vs Pinra and Pikkon**

Landing a good ways away from his brother Raditz crossed his arm over his chest as he waited for the other two. It was ten seconds later that the two landed and took a their fighting stance.

Raditz noticing the height difference levitated off the ground it a mocking smirk and lifted his left hand doing a bring it on gesture.

Taking the lead Pinra charged towards the cocky kid hoping to wipe the smile from his face. Throwing several punch to his small body with all of them be blocked by Raditz with little effort, she jumped back as Pikkon flew in with both his fist on fire forcing Raditz to dodge instead of blocking.

"That's too annoying." Raditz said as he vanished and reappeared behind Pikkon and kicked him into a building, forming a ki blast in his hand he was about to fire it but was blindsided by Pinra as she delivered a powerful punch to his back sending him crashing flying towards the same building before he could hit it he was kicked in the face back to Pinra by Pikkon.

Just as Pinra was about to send him back to Pikkon with a kick he vanished with an afterimage and appearing above both of them "Eat this double sundae!" he yelled with some blood coming out of his mouth, he fired two large purple beams of energy from both of his hands.

Seeing the powerful beams of energy heading towards them both Pikkon and Pinra knew they couldn't dodge it because it was far to large they fired their own ki beams it the two approaching purple beam attacks and pushing with everything they had. The beam struggle lasted for a good 30 second before the the double sundae attack overpowered their own attacks and wiping them both out with almost half of the city.

"Foolish idiots!" Raditz yelled at what was left off there battlefield, even if it was a fun fight he hated being man handled.

* * *

 **Daiko vs Elder**

Sensing his students death the Elder couldn't help but clutch his fist in rage, how dare these two little monsters come to there home, mock them and kill his people. He knew he had to be the one to put them in their place. Looking to his small opponent he was shocked to see the child not even paying attention to him.

"Lesson number one, never take you eyes off of your opponent," the Elder said as he pushed off the ground causing a small indent to form from the force, the Elder's fist was on fire has he reeled back and punched Daiko in the face feeling the hit connected he let a small smile grace his face for about a second until it fell from his face as he noticed the boy's face didn't even move and inch.

"Huh? you need something?" Daiko asked moving the fist from his face.

"So you're stronger than you look…" the Elder shook his head as he jumped back and took his fighting stance.

"I don't have time for this," Daiko said as he started to flew above the city confusing the Elder by his move.

"RADITZ, GET UP HERE NOW!" he yelled and then smirked as he sew his brother speeding towards him.

"What is it?" Raditz asked while rubbing his face.

"We're done here." Daiko told him with a bored tone.

"What about the old man?" Raditz asked again only to see his brother point a finger at the city. then a red energy started to form at the tip of his finger.

"Doom blast." Daiko said as he fired off a city sized red blast from the tip of his finger, the elder from below only saw red before he and the city were completely removed from the planet.

"We still have more cities to visit before we can go home so let's not waste too much time,OK." Daiko said as he begun to fly off to the next city hoping to get this mission over with the last he heard his mother had some kind of big news to share with them.

As the two brothers continue to take over the planet, one could only say that it was just another day as a saiyan.

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

It had been a little over a month since the two saiyans had finished their mission to conquer the planet of Yamak and as soon as they opened the door to their home Gine told them that she was pregnant with another baby boy. She told them that her and their father had already picked a name for the baby, Kakarot sound like a good name.

Since the mission Daiko had been promoted to a mid-class saiyan and Raditz had been assigned to work under the prince how he got that position no one knew, all the family knew was that he started to follow the prince around. Bardock stayed with his crew as a low-class saiyan even though he had the powerlevel of an elite-saiyan telling his family that moving up in the ranks didn't make a warrior stronger it just filled their heads with delusion of grandeur. The only reason Daiko even payed attention was because he knew that his father was far stronger than him.

Gine over the course of her pregnancy had stopped going on missions with Bardock and their crew instead choosing to rest and prepare to give birth. When the 9 months were over she gave birth to a baby boy with a powerlevel of 20 which made the family shocked because of how low it was, even if it took Bardock over a month to accept the fact that his latest son didn't have what it took to be a warrior. For Daiko he had to play babysitter far more than he would like so he used that time to train, sure he didn't get much training with his baby brother constantly crying but he was sure that it would somehow add up.

Over the past year and a half not much has happened, besides his father and mother spending more time on mission leaving him to take care of his little brother. Raditz was sent off to a different planet with prince Vegeta and a saiyan called Nappa.

'Something feels wrong.' Daiko thought looking to his brother's sleeping form, the feel of fear was something new to him so payed it no mind and went back to taking care of his sleeping brother.

None of the Saiyans knew of the ship sitting right on there doorstep.

* * *

 **That's the end of the chapter. I know things maybe moving fast for some people but I felt that it would be better to move on to the dragon ball arc as fast as I can, so next chapter will be the destruction of Planet Vegeta.**

 **Powerlevel so far in the story:**

 **Daiko/ichigo(5 years old): 12,500**

 **Kakarot(baby): 20**

 **Raditz(5 years old): 1,300**

 **Prince Vegeta(5 years old): 13,000**

 **Nappa(with hair): 7,000**

 **King Vegeta: 12,000**

 **Gine: 3,000**

 **Bardock: 19,000**

 **Frieza(first form): 530,000**

 **Class/rank powerlevels.**

 **low-class: 2,500 and below**

 **Mid-class: 3,000 to 6,500**

 **Elite-class: 7,000 to 10,000**

 **Super Elite: 11,000 and above**

 **Timeline: on week before the Destruction of Planet Vegeta.**

 **Note: Bardock had to be on Zarbon and Dodoria's level to be able to man handle so many of frieza's soldiers in his space fight. I mean it took like 20 guys to hold him back and king Vegeta got one shot. for Nappa he was stated to be the second strongest saiyan on the planet after the king then Vegeta said he passed his father in power when he was just a kid. it was also said that Gine's personalty was not suited for a warrior it's not her power itself just that she was too gentle.**

 **Hope you guys like it and see you later... good bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter because Gods knows that it took me a hard time to put my words into action. also forgive any mistakes I've made in this chapter I was kind of tired while writing(I still am).**

 **anyway enjoy.**

* * *

One word would describe Daiko's mood at the moment and that was annoyed. He was annoyed that his father had all but demanded he go with him and his team on some special mission to take over a planet that has been giving the Galactic Frieza Army some major trouble, he didn't mind the fact the he would be tagging along on the mission it was the fact that his father was taken down by someone from a no name race called Kanassans or something he didn't care to remember. He just didn't get how someone has powerful as his father could be knocked unconscious by someone with a weaker power level than him it just didn't make any sense.

Another cause of his mood was that now that his father was healing it was only him, his mother and the other members of his father's team heading for their pods to depart to a planet called Meat, he didn't know who came up with that name but he wouldn't judge them since his planet was named after their king so he wasn't one to talk. His brother had skipped out on the mission because he was with prince Vegeta as usual, he just hoped that Kakarot would take after anyone but Raditz. But the cause of his annoyed mood was the fact that his father and mother had already sent Kakarot to some unknown plant without telling him or anyone, they had to be out of their minds to send a baby with a power level of 20 to a unknown plant and he wondered if it even had a moon?.

Anyways, he came out of his daze as he looked at his father's crew from behind with his mother right beside him.

The first one he knew was Tora his father's best friend and co-leader, he is one of the taller members of Bardock's team and wears ice blue and black armor. His hair is flat at the top and kept in a small ponytail at the back, and his skin is a dark tan color. He knew Tora well enough that he wouldn't pass him on the street without at least greeting him, and what he could tell of him from the time his father had spoke of him was that Tora is much like his father in that he will kill in cold blood and is a ruthless fighter, yet has a high degree of honor and camaraderie. Daiko had also gotten a glimpse of the man's light-hearted side, when tora would come over to their house with the other's he would often playfully teasing his teammates, especially his best friend Bardock, to whom he makes of point of keeping his friend from getting too cocky. He was a good man and what the scouter said about his power level was that it topped off at a good 5,500, that would have made him a mid-class at least but like his father he was labeled a low-class like the rest of his team.

The next one was Fasha and the first word that came to mind when describing her would be ruthless, but like Tora, his father and the other members of the group she has a high degree of camaraderie with her teammates and a sense of honor. But if Daiko could describe her with another word that would be hot because she wore the female armor with a pink under suit that showed off her legs and that smirk only added to her overall looks, he would be the first to admit that he had a crush on her. The Scouter said her power level was 4,500 but from how his mother talked about her it would seem she could fight people on a higher level than her, THAT he would need to see to believe, crush or not.

walking next to her was Borgos A large balding Saiyan best described as silent and having quite the appetite, the most he knew about Borgos is that he mostly keeps to himself and he could guess that like the rest of his father's team is that he also has a strong sense of camaraderie unlike most Saiyans. His power level is 4,100 not too bad.

The last of his father's teammates was Shugesh, the first word that came to mind was overweight but Daiko now better than to judge him just from his looks alone not with the scouter saying his power level was 4,200. He would guess the man shared the same team mentality has the other.

As he looked to his mother to see how strong she had gotten he also slipped on air as his scouter showed the numbers popped up... 5,000. He was pretty sure it said 3,000 a two month ago, she must had notice him checking her power level because she turned and put up a peace sign with her fingers.

"how?" Daiko asked, that was way too fast of a power up.

"Hmm, it's a secret." Gine said with a finger over her lips.

"Well, at least you're stronger now." he said with a shake of his head, it didn't make sense to get worked up about it.

"I'll be catching up to you and your father soon, you know." she said looking down to her son, what he sew in her eyes told him she didn't say that as a joke or anything like that.

"Hopefully not too soon..." he told her, Daiko didn't care what other Saiyans would think of him but one thing he knew without a doubt was that he really cared for his mother, even if his father and tora would call him a mama's boy.

"Don't worry, you'll always be my second favorite man." Gine said as she patted him on the head.

"Let me guess, dad's number one?" he asked but she shuck her head.

"No, he's more like forth," she said in a hushed voice.

"Huh?" now that was a shocker.

"Kakarot,you and raditz all come before him." she told him.

"Aww, how cutie." a voice cut into their conversion.

Both the mother and son duo turned back to the front to see Fasha slowing her pace to join them.

"Gine, did I ever tell you how much i envy you?" Fasha said as she walked beside Gine.

"Maybe if you weren't so picky?" Gine whispered but everyone seem to have heard her.

"Hay, it's not my fault the only men I know are all brawn no brain." geez she still had time, she wasn't going to be like all those other females that would go out and look for a mate at the drop of a hat and all of her teammates didn't meet her standards, plus every saiyan knew they wouldn't show ageing until they reached the age of at least 80.

Seeing the that his mother a fasha were having a woman's only conversion Daiko decided to move to the other guy. If anyone could see a 3 foot 8 child walking with three giants man they would most likely laugh, point fingers and call them out on being weak but all three men knew that the kid walking next to them was one of the most powerful people in their entire race even if most wouldn't believe.

"Is everything alright, Daiko?" Tora asked the youngest member of the crew.

"Yes, you see I was wondering why you guys haven't been promoted yet?" it was odd that King vegeta didn't take notice of them yet.

"Oh, you mean the low-class thing..." Tora trailed off thinking about the question.

"It's because king Vegeta doesn't want us challenging his power." Shugesh was the one to answer the question.

"Isn't my father already stronger than the king?" why would the king be afraid of his own people.

"But not many people know that, now do they," Shugesh said while rubbing his scar on his cheek.

"You see Daiko by keeping us in a low position the king can control our movement," Tora stated as he looked down to the kid to make sure he understood before he continued.

"And by movement I mean missions and ranking among the other saiyans." tora said with both Shugesh and Borgos nodding their heads.

"I see, but how come I was promoted?" Daiko asked another question.

"When a saiyan is born they use the power level at the time to estimate what class you would be placed in, that's also why over 70% of our race is made out low-class saiyans, 25% is mid-class, and the other 5% are elite-class." Tora said giving the boy a rough estimate at best.

"Kid you should have noticed that even though you're stronger then the king you never moved up in the ranks,Right?" Shugesh asked, and getting nod from the young boy.

"Well that's because you're not of noble blood, the most you'll get is a mid-rank pat on the back." Shugesh laughed but it wasn't one of someone owe just told a funny joke, it was more like someone down on their luck.

"Well that's unfair.." Daiko mumbled that kind of ruler almost alway ended up killed.

"No, that's life." Tora said with a frown.

Saiyans are abnormally quick learners, able to process large amounts of information within a limited amount of time. Because of this king vegeta fear that if someone stronger and smarter did come along the other saiyans would band together and follow that person and overthrow him. The fear had gotten so bad that the king would kill any new born babies that were born with a power level exceeding 10,000 and he would do it himself if he had to.

Tora seeing that they had reached the space pods snapped out of his thoughts. Seeing that everyone was heading towards their pods he did the same.

To the side Daiko and Gine were having a one on one talk before they depart.

"Guess what?" Gine ask with over energetic smile on her face making her son uneasy.

"You only have two sons and i'm the eldest?" he joked with an uneasy smile.

"No, I just set you up on a sparring match with Fasha." she said feeling proud of herself.

"...you didn't." Daiko said wide eyed as he took a quick look towards Fasha only to have her wink at him before entering her pod.

"Now listen here mister, you're just 5 years old so no scoring until you're 18,ok?" his mother told him in a scolding way with her hands on her hip and her eyes narrowed, he could only nod still in shock to speak words.

"Now come on, we have a mission to complete." she said pushing him to their pod.

* * *

 **Planet Meat**

On the planet Meat the lifeless bodies of the populous could be seen throughout most of it cities, on the broken ground even on the debris of the newly destroyed city one could find bodies of the Meatians, They had white and dark blue skin with red lines, stripes and bright blue eyes with a round head, but covering up most of their appearance was their own blood so the word someone would have to use to describe the scene would be mass genocide.

Located in the center of a ruined city were four individuals that were some of the main causes of the planet wide genocide, they were the saiyan's of Bardock's Planet Elite Force Tora, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh. Currently they were wait on the mother and son duo to return.

"What's taking them so long?" Shugesh grunted out as he layed on the ground looking up at the two suns that hanged in the sky.

"Geez, give them a break, will you." Tora said, even if they were a little late it wouldn't change the fact that they still had more than half a day to report in.

"It's not like you have anything better to do,Shugesh." Fasha said has she took a sat down on the floor.

As the group sat in silence Tora was look intently at some of the dead bodies of the Meatians, noticing their co-leaders stare Borgos called out to get his attention.

"What's wrong?" Borgos asked seeing tora look at the bodies.

"These guys," Tora said as he pointed to the Meatians with a serious look on his face.

"Huh?" the giant was even more confused.

"What could be wrong about a few dead bodies?" Fasha asked from the side.

"They were weak." this time Tora was glaring hole into to corpse.

"So?" this time it was Shugesh that asked.

"My point is, why would lord frieza's elites be having trouble with these kind of foes." he said looking towards his teammates.

"Ah, you're just overthinking things." Shugesh laughed as he hopped on to his feet and started to walk to a nearby body.

"These guy's are all just small fry is all," the overweight saiyan then picked up the body up with one hand.

Turning to the other three members of his team he dropped it "there's no better kill than overkill, i'd say," as soon as he finished speaking a hole was blast through his chest and ending his life immediately.

"SHUGESH!" the three saiyans yelled.

"Ha, my aim is on point today." a voice sounded from the top of a building.

Following the voice they found the source and it was the a orange man with two horns on his forehead but what get there attention was the fact that he was wearing frieza's army armor, and behind him was three other henchmen.

"Why?" Tora asked with anger now deep in his voice.

"Let's just say you're race has outlived your usefulness to our lord." the four henchmen laughed.

"And don't worry too much about those other two our boss is gonna take good take of them." the red horned henchmen was about to laugh again but was cut off by a fist to his face sending him down to the ground floor.

"What!" the three other henchmen jumped away to gain some space.(since they don't have names i'll just call them by numbers, horn guy is number 1 by the way.)

"We'll make you bastards pay." Fasha exclaimed as she fired off four ki blast that were missed their mark.

"You bitch!" henchmen 1 yelled as he recovered from his impact to the hard ground.

"Pay attention," tora said from behind him has he placed a firm kick to the back of the orange Henchmen's head sending him into the building opposite to them.

Tora looked to the sky to see Fasha engaged in a fist fight with the purple looking Henchmen and Borgos exchanging blows with two of the four.

Just as he was about to go help Borgos a hand grabbed him from behind a held him in a chokehold.

"ahah, maybe you're the one that needs to pay attention." Tora was pretty sure that it was the orange looking one that had grabbed him.

"Looks like the end of the line." henchmen 1 taunted, but he didn't expect for Tora to use his body and push them both straight through the same building.

See the orange henchmen hit the floor the the second time since the battle started Tora was about to finish him off but a loud explosion caught him off guard, looking to see what was the cause of said explosion his eyes widened when he saw the smoking body of one of his two remaining team members falling from the sky.

"Borgos… no," Tora whispered as she shot off to avenge his fallen comrade.

"Fasha regroup." Tora called out to her, it was better to fight together if they wanted to make it out of this alive.

Nodding her head Fasha delivered a devastating haymaker to her purple foe stunning him long enough for her to regroup with tora.

"Any plans?" Fasha asked as she saw the orange henchmen join the other three, seems they were also regrouping.

"When have we ever need a-," he didn't get to finish as he had to grab Fasha move backwards away from a giant red energy beam, it was so intense you could feel the heat just from being too close,they were lucky he saw it from the edge of his eyes or both of them would have been dust, When the beam died down it would seem that not everyone was as fortune see that only two of the previously four henchmen were left floating and from the panicked looks on the remaining two's face, the source of the blast was most likely not one of Frieza's men.

Tora seeing an opening whispered to Fasha "now's our chance while they're distracted, let's turn then into space dust.".

Seeing the as true Fasha charged up putting almost all of her ki into her next attack with Tora doing the same.

"Take this you bastards!" she yelled at the same time firing off a large beam from both of her hands, Tora doing the same with only one hand.

"Beep beep," that was the only warning the two remaining henchmen received before they were engulfed by the beams of ki, the blast traveled to the outer part of the city before exploding on impact with the ground.

"Fasha, we have to go help Gine and Daiko before they're killed." they had no time to mourn their lost comrades, even if the kid was strong there were only a handful of people Frieza would trust with leading his forces and they all were monsters in there own right.

* * *

 **Before the Giant beam was fired.**

The mother and son duo were just finish up their work without any problem and all thing considered they were ready to regroup with the others and get off the planet as soon as possible.

"Wow, this was boring," Daiko had to suppress a feeling to yawning.

"I still don't see why we need to kill all of them?" Gine questioned.

The mission started like any other mission, go to a planet, get rid of the people populating the on said planet and more than likely they would face strong opposition. But that was the problem the people of planet Meat didn't show any signs of having the kind of power to cause any real threat to frieza's men from what the scouter said of their fighting power it only topped off at 400 and that was the few soldiers they did encounter in battle. To both Gine and Daiko they felt it was overkill… well Gine thought so Daiko just didn't care, she really need to get him to stop modeling himself after his father.

"Yeah, they're to weak for my liking," Daiko said with a frown, if his father was here he was sure that the mission would have been far more fun but that stupid Kanassan had to go and mess that up.

"You know, someday that way of thinking will get-" just as she was about to reprimand him they're scouters picked up on a power level that put both of theirs to shame.

Stand with a cocky smirk on his face was a large and pink alien warrior with protruding spikes on his arms and head. He also wears the common Battle Armor that most of Frieza's men have, including the shoulder pads and a green scouter,, was Dodoria Frieza's left hand man.

"Time to die." Dodoria said opening his mouth firing off a large beam aimed solely on the two.

Thinking on his feet Daiko created an Energy blade to hold off the beam long enough for his mother to fly out if it's way, one of two things did succeed, his mother did took the time to fly out of the way but sadly for him he was blown away.

"Dodoria! I'll make you pay." Gine yelled has she rushed him. Needless to say that didn't work in her favor with her being brutally backhanded into a building.

"Trash…" Dodoria said with a disgusted face but was cut off from saying anything else as he felt something slash against his back.

"Pant..pant, take that you ugly bastard." Daiko said, he was looking worse for wear with cuts all over his body and the hand he used to block the energy beam was for lack of a better term a steaming bag of useless right now but he could repair it at a later date.

"You little shit!" Dodoria cried out feel the hot pain from his new wound. His eyes were now bloodshot from the rage he was feeling, so he did the only thing he knew how to, he rush the kid and gabbed him by the head and throw him into the ground with his speed he stomped the kids head as soon has he hit the floor. He felt the woman kick his face but didn't pay much attention to her as he continued to grind the boy's face into the ground.

Seeing her son's face being grinded to the ground filled Gine with unspeakable rage but no matter how much she punched and kicked nothing seems to work and if she fired an energy blast that would cause more harm than good. So putting all the power she could muster she kicked with everything she had this time managing to move the fat warrior a few feet off of her son, seeing a chance to move her son and hopefully retreat.

Picking him off the ground she saw him weakly point his finger at Dodoria and whispered with the last of his strength.

"Cero…" with that he fired a unbelievably large Ki blast engulfing Dodoria and half of the city they were in, after firing off the beam Daiko lost consciousness.

As all of this was going on none of them noticed what looked like a star falling to the planet and shortly after hitting hit.

Stepping out of his pod Bardock tapped his scouter to check for the location of his crew, but what he found made him extremely mad.

"Borgos, Shugesh…" his scouter couldn't pick them up that could only mean one thing, death. Looking around bardock found fasha and tora head away from his current position.

"Fasha, Tora just where are you heading." he said has he looked farther in the direction the two were heading, needless to say when his scouter showed his wife and son's power level dropping fast he shot off like a comet.

"Just hold on for a bit longer!" when he finds the one responsible he would make them regret ever laying a hand on his family.

* * *

 **And that's all I had in me(I'm going to sleep) but before that let ask you guys: what do you think of Vados?**

 **Oh and before someone ask the cero Ichigo/Daiko fired is a red ki blast and I think it was fitting to give him at least something from the bleach world and the cero was a good beam attack. also the reason Ichigo isn't acting like well ichigo is because he's a full blooded saiyan so he has a different mindset, that may change as the story goes on but don't expect him to be too friendly when he meets the Z-fighters, but he won't be trigger happy he'll start thinking thing through now that he got his ass handed to him.**

 **so let's see them power levels:**

 **ichigo/Daiko: 13,000. (beaten):100**

 **Gine(full force kick): 7,000**

 **Fasha(full powered): 5,000**

 **Tora(full powered): 6,000**

 **Borgos: 4,200**

 **Shugesh: 4,500**

 **Dodoria: 22,000 (after Cero):?**

 **Bardock(recovered): 21,000.**

 **hope you guy enjoyed reading and good night.**


End file.
